


Tyrant of Steel

by Not_So_Dark_One



Series: DC Universe stories by Not_So_Dark_One [2]
Category: DCU, Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Earth, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Evil, Crime Syndicate of America, Daddy Kink, Dark Kara Danvers, Dark Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Dom/sub, Earth-3, Established Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Evil Kara Danvers, Evil Lena Luthor, F/F, F/M, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Married Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, One Shot Collection, POV Kara Danvers, POV Lena Luthor, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Kara Danvers, Power Imbalance, Protective Kara Danvers, somewhat crackish
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:07:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27254686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Not_So_Dark_One/pseuds/Not_So_Dark_One
Summary: "An earth where we are all evil." is what Barry Allen called Earth 2, but what if this Earth is even worse.On Earth-3, Kara Dru-Zod aka Ultrawoman, an all powerful being caring for none but herself and her lover, the wicked businesswoman Lena Luthor, dominate the city of Metropolis...(A series of standalone one shots, based on a scenario, where Supercorp exists on Earth-3, the world of the Crime Syndicate of America)
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Series: DC Universe stories by Not_So_Dark_One [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1965415
Comments: 20
Kudos: 124





	1. Now this is a job for Ultrawoman!

Spite written all over her face, Lena's day was finally over. Walking back to her office to gather her things, she tried to think of a way to deal with Morgan Edge, beyond simply asking her wife to kill him. Kara would do it. The woman did not need much of a reason for it anyways. Kara had once demolished a hotel after hearing Lena absentmindedly complain about its terrible restaurant. 

The Tyrant of Steel they labelled her. She called herself Ultrawoman. 

Personally, Lena thinks that she could have come up with something better to emphasize the U on her chest, which apparently had far more to do with her family's logo. Nevertheless, saying it again and again, she had come to like it. It was a powerful name, befitting a powerful woman. The most powerful woman on Earth.

Strolling inside her office, she was greeted by the woman herself. Having sat herself on Lena's chair, metal boots leisurely on top of her desk, the CEO of LenaCorp was greeted by her lover. "Hello, gorgeous. How is your day?"

"As well as can be expected." Lena replied absentmindedly. Kara was dressed in her Ultrawoman suit - black with red and silver outlines. An armor in truth, which covered her hot body, while a red cape was draped over her shoulders. Her head was protected too with the suit covering her neck and a black coronet circling her forehead. It was not just the design which was noteworthy though. The armor protected Kara from the radiation of that pesky kryptonite, stored reserve solar energy and the circlet on her head protected her from any form of telepathic influence. Only the best for her wife.

Kara raised an eyebrow at her answer. "What is it honey? Did someone annoy you? Shall I pay them a visit?"

Lena scoffed. "Oh, please. You are just looking for a reason to go kill someone."

"Well, if I don't kill someone every now and then, people will forget who I am." Kara smirked. "The sheep need to keep being afraid. Keeps them from doing anything stupid. Now come here, baby girl. Sit on daddy's lap."

And there it was. The dominance. The absolute confidence. The irresistible power, Lena had fallen in love with. Lena Luthor was an independent woman, who hated being manhandled, but this was Kara. A truly stronger person, with the powers of a God. Whatever it was, something about her made Lena weak in the knees. Perhaps, it was because Kara was the first person to ever care for her. For all of Lex's whining about heroism, her brother and her entire family come to that, never cared for her. For her talent, for her abilities and desire to use her brilliant mind to achieve as much as humanely possible. And more. Oh, so much more. They all rejected her for being smarter than they could ever be. Only Kara understood her ambition, only the Kryptonian alien loved and understood her. Only she loved her. Only an alien could love another alien.

Following Kara's alluring finger, which urged her on, Lena approached her desk. Gently, she lifted Kara's feet off it and placed them on the ground, all under the eye of Ultrawoman. Lena sat in her lap and was quickly enveloped in the strong yet gentle embrace of Kara Dru-Zod. The alien began stroking Lena's back with her right hand, while the left was caressing her hair. Lena pressed her face to Kara's neck.

"Tell me of your day, sweetie."

"Well, it was mostly meetings. There was a bidding on who was going to restore what of Metropolis, after you levelled a quarter of it during the Daxamite invasion."

"It is not my fault those pesky Daxamites chose to invade the planet, thinking it would be an easy conquest. Those fools even offered a marriage alliance to that wimp son of theirs, Mon-el. As if anyone but you are worthy of my affections." Lena was both angered by the memory of the nasty Daxamite and joyous of Kara's profession of affection. The pair had been working together against Lena's heroic brother for months before that, but only after the fall of Queen Rhea of Daxam did they confess their love and married among the ruins of Rhea's ship by Kara's fellow Crime Syndicate member, Deathstorm. 

"It felt good watching you eviscerate him, daddy."

"Didn't it, sweetie?" Kara gave her a wet kiss. "His demise was only just. After all, how dare he think that I should bow to him?! Am I not Ultrawoman, the mightiest woman in existence and rightful ruler of this world?"

"Of course you are, daddy." Lena replied without hesitation. 

"Good. Now tell me, who drove you into such a foul mood. Tell me who deserves my ire. Tell me of whom should the newspapers have written an obituary about before dinner."

Compelled to talk by the aura of dominance that emanated from her wife, Lena complied. "Morgan Edge outbid me. He said that I am evil and responsible too for what happened to the city during the invasion. The sexist pig also said that women have no right to be anywhere near power." 

Even though her nose was buried inside the crook of Kara's neck and the CEO was whispering in her ear, she could feel her wife growing angrier and angrier. Lena loved seeing Ultrawoman get mad for her and brutalize anyone she suspected had even slightly upset her. it was her own twisted kink. 

"Anything else?"

"He said that I merely want to profit from the misery of the homeless."

"Oh, really? Some people no longer have any manners." Lena felt Kara grin and rose her head to look at the face of her wife. 

"Yes, it's so unfair. I mean, that is what I want to do, but it's not like he has any way of knowing about it. His words were just slander."

Kara made Lena stand up and put her right hand to Lena's cheek, her thumb playing with the human's soft lips. Lena was like mesmerized when her wife gently pushed it inside her mouth, while floating up until the CEO was covered by the shadow of Ultrawoman.

"It seems like I am about to have a busy day." she muttered and flew off through the window. "Wait for me back home."

As she flew away, you thought on what had just happened. For a few minutes, the iron lady of LenaCorp, that ruthless businesswoman, was like putty in the hands of the tyrant of steel who was her wife, her mistress, her object of worship. The ultimate triumph of her need to be....loved, possessed, controlled.....

The relationship between the two powerful women was unclear to not only the whole world but to each other and Lena Luthor loved it so. Yet above all, she knew one thing.

_I just sent her off to kill a someone. A sexist, racist, conservative ass. Also a husband and father with two children. And I feel nothing but glee._

* * *

Flying out of Lena's office window, Ultrawoman flew through the night sky. She loved the rush of the wind the most, when speeding through the clouds. It was dreamy and perhaps silly, but the more time Kara spent on Earth, the more she realized that ruling was not for her. She understood her father, the mighty General Zod, who was a man made to rule and lead armies. Kara joined the military guild precisely because she wanted to impress her father. She learned how to fight and kill, how to form strategies at a moment's notice and surprisingly she was good at it. That is why she was a major by the time she was 16, less but two months before Krypton's end, caused by those fools, who decided that it was alright for them to dig inside the planet's core.

_And the Science Guild was supposed to be the smartest._

It had been ten years since then. Her father had sent her to this planet in an experimental rocket, while Krypton died. There was no way to save more people. Only her. And why save more people anyway? 

Mercy is for the weak. Compassion is for those who are foolish enough to believe that it would be returned. That it would be worth it. And with these principles in mind, Kara landed on Earth. At first, the government of this country found her rocket and took her it. To experiment on her, to see what made her tick. Those gnats had never seen a lifeform from beyond their tiny world. They were curious. _And so was I._ Within days Kara noticed that her theory about the yellow sun of this solar system was true - it gave her the fabled fantastic powers of her ancestors, who tamed the nightmarish beasts of ancient Krypton. And after getting bored of the government's probing, she left.

Left to explore this planet. This chaotic planet that is so divided. Hundreds of governments, most of which are incapable of taking care of their own properly. And then - the heroes. Kara had watched them, the so-called heroes of this world. It's protectors. Its pathetic fools, who pranced around In silly costumes, thinking themselves strong. So easy for the taking. How could she resist?

They didn't realize that the only reason they had a semblance of success was because the so called villains were disorganized. And how unfortunate that Kara came along. She met with them individually, helped them out of trouble and banded them together. She promised each of them a piece of the world of their choosing. All in return for one thing - to follow her. And thus, she formed the Crime Syndicate of America - the most powerful people on the planet. A single purpose - to make the world their undisputed playground.

However, she did not think of that now. No, her mind was focused on her possession. On her human mate, wife as the locals call it. Lena Luthor was an odd thing to find. She had met her first, when dealing with her brother. Lex Luthor had been a pest, so obsessed with humanity. Playing the hero in his suit of armor, thinking he was something great due to his money and influence. He thought he could fly beneath the sun and challenge Ultrawoman. He thought wrong.

He is in hiding now, she knew, yet Kara had little concern of him. His prized company was stolen from the shadows by Lena, whose brilliant mind was so ignored in the past. So unappreciated. And Kara was obsessed with her. She found herself thinking of her all the time and after finding out that her desire was reciprocated, the Kryptonian wasted no time in claiming her for her own. She was hers now. All hers. 

_My little baby girl. MINE! MINE! MINE! ONLY MINE! And now some pathetic human dares insult her and put a frown on her pretty face? The fuck does he think he is?_

In Kara's mind, Lena Luthor was no human. A race as pathetic as humankind could not create such a masterpiece. Lena Luthor was a piece of art only for Kara to indulge herself into. Her treasure, her belonging, hers. Nevertheless, humanity had doomed her with its pathetic weaknesses. Of course, Kara had begun helping her with those. They had built her an armor, with Kryptonian and Earthling designs, so that she could protect herself in the rare instances that Kara was not around. That was not all though.

Due to her Kryptonian abilities, Kara was as good as immortal, which is why she had searched for a way to ensure the same for her mate. Anything less than eternity with her was unacceptable in the mind of Ultrawoman. It was a work in progress still, but one she would succeed in. _Time can go fuck itself. She belongs to me forever!_

Shaking her thought back to the present, Kara's ears caught the screams of the passersby, the pesky little humans who feared her and that was an addiction in of itself. Spreading her hands, she launched herself in the direction of Edge's home - another tall glass building, which was about to collapse thanks to her. Metropolis could do without them.

She crashed into the 16th floor of the building and, with an evil grin plastered on her face, she stared into the frightened eyes of Morgan Edge. 

"Hello there." she chuckled. "I hear you are something of a real estate developer. Tell me, can you rebuild this building?"

Without leaving him a chance to run away, Kara grabbed Edge by the throat and got him outside. She flew above the roof and observed the panicked people inside with her X-ray vision with glee. 

"Please, please. I will give you whatever you want. Just please, don't kill me." Edge begged, but Kara ignored him. "I don't care about the building. If you don't like it, just destroy it. I don't care about the people either, just, just please..."

"Fear." she said. "It is so intoxicating to me. All the little ants rushing inside, desperate to run away." Ultrawoman lifted him up by the necktie. "Unfortunately for you, fear is only my third favorite thing in the world. Pizza takes the silver and gold takes....Lena. You insulted my baby girl, Mr. Edge. I have to punish you for it."

"Luthor? That bitch? Please, I am sorry. If she is your whore or whatever....look, I will abandon the project and leave it to her company, just-" 

Kara ignored most of what he whimpered after he called her girl _that._ Her eyes glowed red and she tightened her grip on his neck. "Listen, you pesky little worm. Nobody insults my girl. Only I get to call her that, because. She. Is. MINE!" 

Ultrawoman flew them into the sky above his building's rooftop and then launched right at it with the speed of sound, while holding Morgan still. Concrete floor after concrete floor, Kara's fist of steel smashed through all 22 floors of the building and forced it what she did not turn to dust to collapse on itself. As the dust around settled, she focused her hearing to listen for people, begging for help. _Hoho, none it seems._ She smirked to herself. _It seems that I am way too good at this._

Glancing at the broken remains of Morgan Edge, Kara tossed his carcass on the streets and smiled for the idiots and their cameras. All of them observed the most recent deed of their Tyrant of Steel. "Dreadful building." She joked. "Hated the design." Her grin grew even wider as she cackled and then launched herself in the air, leaving a crater behind. Shattering some windows around while increasing her speed, she flew towards her and Lena's penthouse, where her x-ray vision revealed a very naked woman, awaiting her attention. Her baby girl needed her.

"Now this is a job for Ultrawoman!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment, I want to know whether to continue with this or not.


	2. Technomancer Online!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cisco Ramon was an ordinary kid, until his scientist father experimented on him with his latest technological marvel - nanites, based on alien technology. The result was that Cisco became these nanites and has been kept imprisoned ever since in a government lab.
> 
> Until today.

Experiment. Nanites. Father. Rage. Freedom.

Those were the only things on his mind ever since he had agreed to become his father's guinea pig. How could he have known that a summer job could turn out so....wrong. No, wrong was not the world. Nightmarish was more like. 

The nanites had made him part of them and now that is all he was. A cloud of miniature robots trapped in a big bottle. That is all he was to his father now too. 

It could be worse though. At least, he had access to the internet. He could observe the ongoing things in the outside world, yet never feel them. Never touch.

Boredom.

Yes, boredom was the worst. The lack of anything happening at all, except for his father's experiments. Not that he cared. All his father cared for since mother died was his experiment. His job for the military. 

"There, now we shall begin the next experiment." exclaimed his father, while entering the lab. Behind him strode a pretty short haired blond in her twenties, who wore a curious smile on her face. _Yeah, another intern for him to show to his freak son._ "Cisco, meet Kara Danvers. She is my new lab assistant and I hope you will be helpful, my boy." _The question was void, given the fact that he could not speak. In this state, Cisco could communicate only through the computer, which was still off._

"Thank you, professor Ramon. I have heard some fascinating things about your research here. May I ask some questions?" she asked, a bright smile on her face.

"Of course."

"Is it true that this is really your son, who volunteered for the nanite experiment?" _More like tricked._

"Yes, Cisco Ramon, my only son. After hearing of our experiment, he was over the moon." _As if. You tricked me, you sick son of a bitch._ "Now, he has become the perfect vessel for the nanites. He is the nanites."

"Splendid." the girl replied. A cruel smirk appeared on her face, as his father stood with his back to her. "That is all I needed to know."

Two crimson laser penetrated his back and father fell on his knees. _What the fuck? What the hell is going on? Who the hell is she?_ As his father clutched his chest, the woman put her boot on it. 

"Who....ar...ou?" He muttered, blood pouring from his mouth.

"I am Ultrawoman." responded the blond, her eyes glowing red and smoky, evidence of their involvement in his demise. "My apologies, Mr. Ramon. You indeed have created something magnificent. I would have been quite impressed were it you inside this tube," the woman (?) smiled at her dying victim. His father. "alas you are just a fool, playing with technology you barely understand."

Ultrawoman. The most notorious and powerful of all the supervillains running amok America. What could she possibly want with him? The woman looked at him and went to the computer, after which she turned on the speakers and let him speak.

"What do you want with me...miss Ultrawoman?"

She chuckled creepily. " _Mrs._ Ultrawoman, please. I am married." she showed off a golden wedding band around her left ring finger. "As to what I want, to offer you an invitation. Have you ever heard of the Crime Syndicate of America?"

"Who hasn't?"

"Would you like to join in?"

"What? Even if I want to, I can't leave this containment. If I do, I die."

"Oh, you won't die. Your nanites will simply be incapable of gathering together in any coherent form. You will be scattered into countless little pieces." He watched her remove an odd cube from her bag. "This is called a Mother Box. I took it from a fool, who recently visited the planet. It's an alien supercomputer, which if you can absorb with your nanites, you would be able to live outside of this containment, build your own body and live. Truly live." Ultrawoman approached closer to the containment pod and smiled wickedly. "Think about it. Freedom. Life. Power. Real power."

Just to be clear with himself, Cisco did not regret his father's death. On the contrary, he loved watching the old ass beg for his life. Still...."What do you get out of this?"

"I hail from a family of warriors. My father taught me that you can't run a world without an army of strong soldiers. Not that I force you or any of my....co-workers to be my slaves or anything of the sort. We run the world together, but what each of us does in their territory is up to them. However, when something more threatening comes, something that would rather destroy what we build for each other, we band together and wipe it out root and stem."

"Sounds interesting. Well, this plays is...too constraining anyways. Count me in."

"Well chosen, Mr. Ramon. Welcome to the Crime Syndicate of America."

Rather unceremoniously, she crashed the so-called Mother Box through the glass and its work began. The nanites of his being gathered around it like moths to a flame. The Mother Box began glowing and the Cisco along with them. He felt the nanites evolving becoming multiplied, becoming more, becoming......something else. 

Within minutes he had assimilated the Mother box and grown a body of his own. Looking at himself in a piece of broken glass, he saw his own body. The old Cisco was staring at him, dressed in the exact same clothes he wore on the day his father tricked him into this experiment. Yet, it wasn't just that. He could tell his "flesh" was not the same. He was built from nanites now. He was them. And so much more. 

He turned to his new boss and smirked, his eyes glowing blue. "Technomancer Online!"

**Author's Note:**

> Kara and Lena are in a codependency relationship. I think. I am not very good at definitions. Kara is a top, Lena is a bottom. A powerful one, but still a bottom, craving Kara's affection.  
> Kara is the leader of the Crime Syndicate of America. She is the daughter of General Zod and wife of Lena.  
> Lena is the CEO of LenaCorp, which used to be LexCorp. The company was owned by Lex, who is a hero here, but was taken over by Lena from behind the scenes, leaving Lex with nothing but his warsuit and heroics.  
> For those who are curious, the Crime Syndicate consists of Kara Dru-Zod/Ultrawoman (leader),  
> Martin Stein/Deathstorm (who is from the Forever Evil storyline),  
> Thomas Wayne Jr./Owlman (also from the Forever Evil storyline),  
> Harold Jordan/Yellow Lantern (an evil version of Hal Jordan),  
> Hunter Zolomon/Zoom (from CW's Flash second season),  
> Francisco Ramon/Technomancer (an evil amalgam of Cyborg and Cisco Ramon from CW's Flash),  
> Caitlin Snow/Ice Queen (Killer Frost, but with a different name, from CW's Flash)


End file.
